Wingless Butterfly
by BlackDeathButterfly13
Summary: Sequal to "Caged Butterfly". Hope you like it.


**Wingless Butterfly**

**Author's Note:**Since so many people were asking for a sequal on here and quizilla, I decided to do it.**  
**

It was dark, darkness all around the girl. It didn't matter whether the light in the room was on or if sunlight came into the room from that window anymore. It was black, nothing there anymore. Her hand touched the cool glass of the window, hearing small pitter patter hitting it. Rain, maybe?

It did not matter, for she could not see it anyway. Why was that? Why could she not see? It had happened one day when Byakuran had come to see her again. Akane had stared out the window as he spoke, even after he had told her millions of times to look only at _**him**_ when he spoke to her. But she wouldn't listen and instead watched the barren land that didn't ever change.

_"Akane-chan..." an all to sickly sweet voice called her name. The girl did not make a move to speak at all to him. She did not wish to speak with him. "Akane-chan, answer me." the voice said, same tone, but more threatening. Once more he was ignored._

_A sigh left the man before he stood from where he sat on a chair and walked over to her, sitting instead on the edge of the bed beside the girl. Her muscles stiffened, telling him that she was ignoring his presence completely, but it was far to much for his liking. A pale hand reached out, cupping her chin and turning her face towards him. His smile was there, as always and yet his deep eyes were showing danger._

_"You shouldn't ignore others when they speak to you~" he chimed."More so when it's me. What are you looking at that's so interesting? A waste land?" He shook his head as if he was scolding a child that knew nothing. "Surely you tire of that sight. Just join me already? I told you that unless you do you can't have what you really want the most." he told her."I don't see why that small bit of the outside world interests you so much."_

_"Freedom." she stated to him._

_Byakuran tilted his head, "Hm?"_

_"I see freedom in it." she stated."That's why I stare at it. It makes me stronger." The snowy-haired man gave an irritated look in his eyes for a moment before they closed again as they usually were._

_"If that's so, then..." he said, grabbing her jaw between his thumb and index finger forcefully."I'll need to take that sight away from you."_

He had. The only thing she had that kept her hopeful, he had taken that away. The Millefiore leader didn't cover the window or put her in a room without one. No, he took her sight. He damaged her eyes until they could no longer be repaired. it had hurt, much more than anything before. To have her eyes tortured until everything was black.

Now, her azure eyes looked around, tinted gray and not seeing a thing at all. They were lonely, sad, in need of comfort. The only thing that she could do for that comfort was feel things. But most things around her were cold, even she felt cold. There was only one thing that she felt that could be warm.

The door opened, she could tell by the soft sliding of it on the ground and the almost un-noiticable squeak of the hinges. There were foot-steps that didn't make that much noise either. They stopped and she just knew that he was standing in front of her. She reached out a hand blindly, feeling finger tips barely brushing it.

They were rather soft, powder like, and warm. It was clearly who she knew it would be. Byakuran, these were his fingers for sure. Akane moved his fingers against his hand slowly before it was pulled back. The man chuckled at the flash of desperation as he did that, knowing full well that the girl needed something to hold onto and he was denying it to her. He denied her the warmth she needed to know that she wasn't locked away completely.

Soon Byakuran's hand as on her cheek instead, making her lean into it. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, but...she couldn't survive without something, some_one_, there with her anymore.

"Seems you've finally learned, my little butterfly~" his smooth voice said to her before she felt something soft against her lips, it was his own. Unlike before this, she welcomed the touch.

"You are the Millefiore's."

Another brush on his fingers on her cheek, making hair fall from her face.

"You are a prisoner."

The feeling of warm arms pulling her into a well toned chest, almost a loving touch. Yet cruel as well.

"And most of all you are _mine_."

In the end, he was right. She was his, she couldn't do anything about it. Akane hated him. Hated his men, hated what they stood for. But she was human, she was selfish at times. This was one of them. Being in the cold darkness alone, it was to much.

It came between giving up or becoming mad. She gave up.

She had no idea that when it came to Byakuran, giving into him was like both. Thus...

The butterfly's wings were ripped off...


End file.
